The BCDDP screening program began in 1973 in 29 centers in 27 widely dispersed geographic areas of the United States. Initial screening was complete on over 280,000 women over a 2-year period. From the original 280,000 participants in the screening phase of the BCDDP, approximately 64,000 were selected for 5 years of long- term follow-up (LTF) beginning in 1978, to assess the biology and natural history of breast disease, and to test hypotheses relating to detection, etiology, and survival. Those selected for LTF included all breast cancer cases found during the screening phase, all benign breast cancer cases, all those recommended for biopsy, and a sample of "normals." The LTF database will facilitate the exploration of important questions regarding the etiology and natural history of breast cancer. The size of the subcohorts and breadth of data available on them make this population unique. The large number of cases of both breast cancer and benign breast disease with histologic information available should allow particularly useful analyses of several risk factors in relation to these conditions. The first 5 years of LTF was completed in all centers in September 1986, and a further continued follow-up has begun. This project is being conducted jointly by the Cancer Prevention Studies Branch of the Division of Cancer prevention and Control and the Environmental Epidemiology Branch of the Division of Cancer Etiology.